


be as steady as she needs

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [63]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Romance, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: As much as Meera was a warrior, there were moments of long, dignified reflection and girlish intent. She knew how to wreath the coldsnaps and scarlet frostfires from Beyond-The-Wall, while laughing and fatigued, crowning Bran on a whimsical impulse.





	be as steady as she needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeenageCriminalMastermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageCriminalMastermind/gifts).



> Requested by TeenageCriminalMastermind (AO3): "BranMeera; Meera returns and Bran asks her forgiveness and they have a moment." Okie dokie thanks for the prompt and any comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

 

*

As much as Meera was a savage warrior, there were moments of dignified reflection and girlish intent.

She knew how to wreath the coldsnaps and scarlet frostfires from Beyond-The-Wall, edging on fatigue, crowning Bran on a whimsical impulse. Bran can still remember their oddly perfumed scent. Meera's warm grin crooking her lips.

"You didn't ask me to stay with you," she declares in his well-lit chambers. Meera's patchy tunic streaks with wight-blood.

"I should have," Bran murmurs, soft-spoken as usual, but he looks rueful. " _Forgive me, Meera_."

Those pale pink lips crook, twitching with emotion.

"You are forgiven, my prince."

*

 


End file.
